A Geekward Christmas
by cdunbar
Summary: AU of Resident Geek, set during the Christmas season. Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Gotta love the quick and dirty one-shots. I know it's probably been done and it's not very long, but this is my Christmas gift to you guys for being such amazing readers. Think of it as an AU to Resident Geek.

There's a hidden shout-out to Dolle and her hilarious story in the mix, just because I wanted to.

Mwah to Jen, my beta, friend, and the provider of some very naughty lyrics. If you want the complete song, let me know.

Merry Christmas! Love y'all.

**

* * *

**

A Geekward Christmas

**EPOV**

The first indication that I should have knocked before entering unannounced was the music, playing at a level loud enough to leak through the door and down the hallway. The second was the _other_ noises I heard as I neared; the grunting and the groaning.

But Alice had assured me that Bella wasn't doing anything important in there. And Bella herself had told me on multiple occasions that I didn't need to knock and announce myself every time I came over.

Of course, looking back, I couldn't bring myself to regret making that split second decision. Because what happened next became one of my favorite memories, one I replayed every chance I could.

It had started out as just another day, one where I ran over to Bella's apartment after my last class ended, excited to be almost done for the semester. Finals were coming up next week and then it would be Christmas break, which meant a three week separation from Bella, but we'd already promised to call each other every day. So, hopefully, the short time apart wouldn't be _too_ difficult to get through.

But I couldn't think about that now; it was too depressing. I was set on savoring this final weekend with Bella before the break. We had already worked out the schedule: tonight was a stay-in night, with us cuddling on the sofa and watching a few movies, and tomorrow night I was going to attend her sorority's 'Christmas Spectacular', where Bella and two of her friends would be performing… something. She always glossed over the details whenever I asked for more information, but whatever it was she did, I was sure I would love it.

I stopped for a brief second outside Bella's door, wondering what she could possibly be doing in there to cause such noises, before I opened it and stuck my head in. Whatever I had thought I would see was nothing compared to the real thing.

Bella had her back to me and was watching herself in her full-length mirror dance along to 'Santa Baby'. Her hips popped back and forth in time to the music, making her entire backside sway provocatively for my eyes only. She suddenly stopped short and sighed heavily. I began to spazz when I realized she was going to turn around before I could sneak back out, but I still tried.

Of course, I was caught red-headed. Bella turned and appeared startled at the sight of me hanging half-way through her door.

"Edward!" she breathed. "Hey… I didn't see you there."

I lifted my hand in a slight wave and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay," she assured me, hitting a button and stopping the music before walking over to pull me completely inside her room. "I need a break anyway."

She walked backwards toward the bed, dragging me along with her, and we both sat down on top of her dark blue comforter.

"What were you doing?" I asked, waving my hand vaguely in the mirror's direction.

She shrugged, trying to pull off nonchalant, but failing miserably because a deep pink hue spread across her face, branding her embarrassment. "Practicing…" she said slowly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

I barely managed to keep a smile off my face. It always amused me when she was embarrassed about something that didn't need to be embarrassing. She was too cute sometimes. "What were you practicing?"

"The dance routine for tomorrow," she mumbled, still looking down.

Dance routine?

Bella… _dancing_?

This was something I had to see. But could I coax her into showing me?

_Hmm… guess it wouldn't hurt to try_, I mused. _Flattery's always a good start…_

"Well, if it's any consolation, from what I saw, you looked good."

She glanced up at me from underneath her lashes, her head still bent. "Yeah?"

"Yes," I said softly, but firmly. "Would you… I mean, can I see it? The dance?"

Bella blushed again and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not very good, but if you really want to see it," she replied slowly, drawing out each word, probably hoping that I would suddenly cut in and tell her I had changed my mind.

As if I would do that.

"I do," I interjected, adding a heartfelt "please" when she started looking like she was going to cave. I was slowly learning that she rarely resisted me when I said 'please'. It was my secret weapon.

"Okay," she said quietly. I smothered my victorious grin before Bella spotted it, but was unable to do anything about the gleam in my eyes. She tentatively got up from the bed and walked back over to the middle of the open floor space, facing me this time. "Just promise me you won't laugh."

"I swear," I said, holding up three fingers in the well-known Boy Scout's hand sign. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling out her stereo's remote from her shorts pocket and hitting a button. The music started up and I leaned back against her headboard, getting more comfortable.

She started swaying back and forth to the opening notes of the song with her head bent down. I could see the edges of her crimson cheeks from my vantage point on the bed and my heart – and smile – grew with love for this woman who would willingly put herself in such an uncomfortable situation for her friends and boyfriend.

How Alice and Rosalie got her to agree to do this in the first place… I couldn't begin to fathom what Bella had asked of them in exchange for such behavior.

But, boy was I glad they had talked her into it. Because as she jumped and dipped, keeping those luscious curves of hers swinging to and fro, something _else_ grew in appreciation.

The rhythmic rock of her body had me transfixed. So much that I failed to notice when she moved closer to the bed and hiked up one of her legs to kneel on top of the mattress. My eyes darted to her face and went wide at the expression there.

Whatever nervousness or self-doubt she'd had earlier was replaced with a seductive, knowing smirk and sparkle in her eyes. She crawled toward me, almost like she was stalking me. My hands clenched and fisted into her comforter as she stopped in front of me, and in one fluid movement, rocked back on her heels and slipped her shirt up and over her head. The breath in me quickly fled my body as I stared at the lacy pink bra barely covering her breasts.

A small, annoying part of my brain was screaming something about how this had better not be part of the dance routine, but it was quickly covered up by the sound of rushing blood. All of it was rushing down, making my current half-sitting, half-lounging position uncomfortable.

As if Bella could sense my discomfort, her smile turned feral and she straddled my legs, slowly inching up to my lap with the beat of the song. She finally reached my lap and settled onto it as I laboriously panted through my mouth, still holding on to the comforter for dear life. Her tantalizing skin was so close… all I had to do was reach up and touch her, but something held me back.

Bella leaned down and softly began singing, but ad-libbed with her own version of the song, which I found only added to my discomfort.

'_Santa baby, I want a man that's just like you, all mine'_

Her hand wrapped around the back of my neck and slid into my hair, tilting my head backward, all the while singing in her husky voice.

'_Been very naughty this year,_

_Santa baby, so hurry in my chimney tonight…'_

She rubbed herself against me, bringing her barely bound breasts closer to my face. I groaned involuntarily at the wonderful pressure she created and the need I felt to bury my face in her exposed and conveniently placed chest.

"Edward," she whispered, her hot breath brushing against my ear, making me shiver. "I want you."

My head fell back against the headboard with a dull thud and I greedily sucked in air before I looked back at her and opened my mouth, not thinking before speaking. "This isn't part of your act, is it?"

Bella furrowed her brow for a second, then burst out in laughter, breaking the thick sexual tension surrounding us. "No," she sputtered, shaking her head. "It's not, I swear." She suddenly grew very serious and stared into my eyes, cupping her hands on either side of my face. "This is all for you. Only you."

I breathed in sharply through my nose and slowly let it out, trying to calm myself from the possessiveness that overtook me from her simple statement. "Bella, I want you too, but I thought we were going to wait."

She shrugged and gave me a small smile. "I know what we said, but when you look at me like that… I can't help myself. I want you."

I groaned again, closing my eyes from the painfully tempting picture in front of me.

"Don't you love me?" she asked quietly.

My eyes flew open. "You know I love you. Never question that. But this… this should be special. Not just something we give into on a whim."

She growled softly at me and looked away for a couple of seconds. "Alright, I give," she conceded dejectedly. "But could you at least touch me? I'm feeling pretty vulnerable right now, sitting here half naked."

I smiled and did as requested, unclenching my hands and moving them to her waist. I felt her silky, bare skin underneath my fingers for only a second before the rushing sounded again and everything but an intense need to explore more of Bella's soft skin flew out of my head. My hands slowly ascended up her back, only pausing once they reached the bottom of her bra's underlining. I moved them over the obstacle, continued up to her shoulders, and then trailed my fingers down her arms. Bella shivered as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

I went back up her arms and stilled my hands over the straps of her bra. With a fierceness I rarely saw from her, Bella grabbed the back of my head and mashed her lips against mine, turning my tenderness into an inferno of need and passion.

Ripping those straps down her arms as far as they would go, I felt her breasts spring free and lightly bounce, rubbing her beaded nipples against my shirt.

That small movement sent me into a craze.

I pushed us away from the headboard, letting myself fall forward until Bella was lying on her back, and I settled on top of her. The press of my body against hers was without a doubt the best feeling of my life. I held her close as she wrapped her arms and legs around me. My tongue thrust into her mouth just as she moaned, and I swallowed it, angling my head to better fully possess her mouth. The lower half of my body rapidly followed suit and started rocking in time with my quick strokes. Bella enthusiastically met my hips with her own, causing a delicious friction that I never wanted to end.

My lips traveled down her jawline and throat, and I occasionally flicked my tongue out to taste her, wanting all of my senses to be filled by her. Nearing the promise land, my hands gripped Bella's waist and shook a little. This was unexplored territory. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my head and looked down for the first time at her uncovered chest. The sight before me was… there weren't words. Her creamy skin glowed from the sheen of sweat covering her body, but I didn't notice the sweat. I just saw the glowing.

She was my angel, so it made sense to me that she glowed.

Looking at Bella was better than finding that 1985 original, still in the box, mint condition Megatron. That much I can tell you.

Much, _much_ better.

Bella smiled down at me and my stunned expression. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

* * *

A/N: Told you it wasn't very long.

No reviews required. This is purely for you, the reader.


End file.
